I Need A Vacation
by super-sugarzoom
Summary: title explains it all, but when your on vacation with bickering yamis, things can get a little out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I've redone this, its not actually much different, but I'm a few chapters ahead on writing it, I'm going to try and keep it that way.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO but I own Malvern and Cobalt. I also don't own any songs in this fic or anything else worth owning for that matter!

I need a vacation

Chapter 1-a long journey

* * *

"No Yami stop!" Yugi's cries filled the Moto residence as Yami chased a madly giggling Yugi around the kitchen table.

"Not until you take it back!" Yami stood opposite Yugi with the table between them, trying to guess which way his hikari would run.

"No I won't, I meant what I said. AAAAAAGH!" Yugi screamed and ran as Yami vaulted over the table. As he hit the floor in the living room, his yami just having tackled him from behind, Yugi cried out to his friends to save him, all of which were sitting on the sofas watching television and laughing at Yugi's useless escape attempts. "Guys help me!"

"No way Yugi this is way too much fun to watch!" Tristan said laughing from where he sat on the sofa by Tea and Joey.

"Grandpa!" Yugi screamed to the only person that was left who could save him.

"He's not here Yugi," Yami said turning his hikari over onto his back and straddling his waist, "There's no-one to save you. Now take it back."

"No!"

"Fine, you asked for it!" Yami lifted Yugi's shirt up and blew raspberries on his hikari's stomach.

"NO YAMI STOP!" giggling hysterically, Yugi tried yet again to get free but Yami was too strong.

"I won't stop until you take back what you said." Yami blew more raspberries on Yugi's stomach making him scream louder.

"OKAY, okay I take it back!" Yugi finally shouted unable to take the torture, "You're not a big baby for hating spiders!" Yami wiped away the tear that had crept down Yugi's cheek, "And you don't scream like a girl."

"Good no- hey wait, you didn't say I screamed like a girl!" Yami exclaimed.

"Didn't I…well I meant to."

"Why you little-" Yami bent down and blew more raspberries on Yugi's stomach making the little hikari scream again.

"STOP YAMI! I CANT BREATHE!"

Yami paused "You're alive aren't you?"

"Yes" Yugi nodded.

"Then you can breathe." Yami said simply, bending down again.

"Okay Yami stop now, Yugi's kinda going purple." Tea said nudging Yami in the side with her foot. Yami reluctantly got off of Yugi and pulled him into a hug.

"Dudes, I so can't wait until tomorrow." Joey said suddenly, after everyone had calmed down again.

"I know me neither." Tristan agreed, "It was good of Malvern to lend us his people carrier."

"Yeah, although I'm not exactly sure why he has it, it's only him and Cobalt living together." Yugi joined in on the conversation.

"Isn't it a company car?" Tristan asked. Yugi shrugged and got up and walked into the kitchen. A couple of minute later the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Ryou and Bakura, can someone get that?" Yugi called. Tea got up and answered the door, while Yami stole her seat.

"Hey guys!" Ryou said cheerfully as he came into the living room. There was a series of grunts from the boys on the sofa as they were all engrossed in the concert that was on television. "Hello Ryou how are you, I'm great thanks guys, thanks for asking." Ryou said rolling his eyes as he sat on the floor next to the sofa.

"Don't talk to yourself Ryou, people will start to think your Bakura." Joey said

"And what's wrong with that?" Bakura asked as he came in and sat next to Ryou on the floor.

"Absolutely nothing Bakura." Yami said airily.

"Who's playing?" Bakura asked watching the television also. All three boys on the sofa shrugged. "Bound to be shit then." He reached up and pressed the small buttons on the side of the screen until a music channel appeared that had some decent stuff on.

"You know I don't think im going to be able to sleep tonight, I really can't wait." Ryou said after a couple of minutes. "what time did Duke say he was coming to pick us up?"

"About five." Tristan said not looking away from the television.

"Five in the morning" Bakura groaned.

"But it'll be worth it, I cant wait until we get to the beach house, Yugi said it was kinda old though." Tea said coming back into the living room and glaring at Yami.

"It is old," Yugi said coming out of the kitchen carrying two plates of pizza, "But I couldn't find anywhere cheap enough to sleep eight."

"It'll be okay, as long as the roof doesn't cave in from dry rot." Joey said earning him a slap upside the head from Tea.

"Will you stop?" Joey said exasperated, she smirked.

"Stop giving me reasons to hit you then I won't."

"Come on guys don't fight, we're not even on the road yet." Ryou said not looking away from the television set, putting his peacekeeping abilities to use in a heartbeat. Joey's jaw dropped as Tea stuck out her tongue.

"What, she start-"

"I don't want to hear it." Ryou said firmly. Joey folded his arms in a strop and sat low in his seat. The gang carried on watching the television while eating pizza until Yugi turned the set off at the power. Tristan, Joey and Bakura all moaned.

"It's past eleven, I think we should be going to bed now, we've all got to be up and ready before Duke comes tomorrow." Bakura groaned again.

"Shut up Tomb robber."

"Make me Pharaoh."

"I'll make both of you shut up if you carry on." Ryou snapped hitting them both upside the head. Yugi put the dirty plates in the dishwasher and turned the kitchen light off as he left, he climbed the stairs to the second floor and smiled as he heard Joey and Tristan chanting "Road Trip". Tomorrow was going to be one fantastic day.

Wrong, it was going to be disastrous! First, Yugi forgot to set the alarm and only woke up when Duke rang the doorbell at five o'clock, then Joey found he forgot his underwear so Duke had to take him back to his apartment to get some, then Joey realised he'd locked his key in his own apartment and had to get his neighbour up to unlock the door with the spare key. Then when they finally arrived back, Tea got some face wash in her eye so there was a small but over exaggerated drama about that, then after just 15 minutes on the road, after a 3 hour delay setting off, the car ran out of petrol.

"Didn't you check it before you left?" Yugi asked Duke exasperatedly.

"Yeah and I'm sure it had a full petrol tank!" Duke answered just as stressed as Yugi.

"Well it obviously couldn't have been full if we've been on the road for just a few miles and we're already out!" Yugi began to shout.

"You calling me a liar?"

"Guys calm down this isn't getting us anywhere." Ryou the peacekeeper stepped between them.

"Er guys?"

"Not now Bakura."

"But-"

"Not now." Yami repeated himself firmly.

"But there's a petrol leak-"

"Bakura shut the f-huh?"

"There's a leakage, there's little drops of petrol all the way up the road." Bakura pointed the way they'd just come. Duke groaned and Yugi sighed.

"Sorry Duke." Yugi apologised sheepishly.

"Me too." Duke smiled at Yugi then went and stood beside Bakura who was crouched behind the back wheel looking under the car. "How bad is it?"

"Well judging by your empty fuel tank, I'd say pretty bad wouldn't you whore bag?" Bakura said as casually as if it was Duke's real name. Duke gave him a filthy look.

"I'll call Malvern." Yugi called already dialling his friends number. After ringing their friend, explaining their situation and twenty minutes of waiting, Malvern's other car pulled into the hard shoulder behind them. The passenger door opened first and out jumped a little boy with blackish brown hair and a set of dazzling cerulean eyes.

"Yugi!" the little boy ran up and hugged Yugi, who hugged him back and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Cobalt, do you think daddy can fix the car?" he asked the seven year old.

"Sure daddy can fix anything!" Cobalt said enthusiastically, shaking his head so that his long hair was out of his stunning blue eyes, which he inherited from his father. Malvern went straight over to Duke to get the details and was underneath the car in minutes. Thirty minutes later Bakura began to get bored.

"Ryou, is it fixed yet?" he moaned. Ryou walked over to him and smiled at his yami sitting in the tiny open boot of the car, his legs dangling over the edge. He stood between his yami's legs and hugged him.

"Be patient okay?" he asked, Bakura moaned again.

"I'm really not a patient person."

Ryou smirked, "I know, but try for me."

"Okay." Bakura said reluctantly and continued to swing his legs gently backwards and forwards.

"Okay Duke, try that now." Malvern called emerging from the underside of the car, his back on Bakura's skateboard, splodges of oil on his face and in his faded bubblegum pink hair. Duke did as he was told. The car spluttered into life but quickly died out due to the lack of petrol. Malvern shook his head. "Well at least the leak is fixed, we just need to get you some petrol, I'll be back." He said imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger badly, "Come on Cobalt, we're going for a ride." The little boy yelled with glee and ran back to the car. "Does anyone need the bathroom, there's one at the petrol station a few miles back." Malvern asked before getting into the car.

"Erm yeah, I do." Joey said sheepishly walking over to the car, Tristan following him muttering something about drinking too much orange juice at breakfast. An hour later the silver car returned to find the teens sitting in the shadow of the car or inside it with the air conditioning on and all the doors thrown wide open. They had picked the hottest day of the year to go travelling and it wasn't even midday yet, plus they still had hours to go before reaching the beach house.

"Hello zombies we have returned!" Joey announced jumping out of Malvern's car.

"'Bout time." Yugi muttered lazily

"Sorry the garage turned out to be closed so we had to go to another one." Malvern said opening the bonnet of the people carrier and putting the petrol in, then telling Duke to try the engine.

"It's flooded." Duke called from the drivers seat as it died again.

"Keep trying, it'll start eventually." And sure enough after another few tries the engine stated and stayed on.

The gang all trooped back into the car, Bakura shouting "Yayness in the anus!" as he climbed into his seat right at the back of the car. Duke said thanks to Malvern and Cobalt then got back into the drivers seat, next to Yugi and Joey in the passenger seats with the maps to the beach house. Tea, Tristan and Ryou sat in the middle row and Yami sat in the back row with Bakura.

"Finally," Tea said as she relaxed in her seat and wound down the window, "I really hope it doesn't get any worse."

"Ssshhh! Tea don't jinx it!" Joey said, "Now, who wants to listen to some kick ass tunes?" He leant forward and pushed a tape into the player, "I made this tape the other day and it has the rockinest bands in the universe!" he said as Queen, Bohemian Rhapsody, came on.

Another couple of hours later, the tape had been exhausted from over playing and the group had resided to listening to the radio, until Duke had slammed it off in frustration.

"What's up with you?" Yami called from the back.

"Take a look." Duke snapped. Yami sat up in his seat and looked out of the front window. Miles and miles of cars were at a stand still in front of them. "Traffic jam."

"How bad is it?" Ryou asked.

"Are you blind?" Duke snapped again.

"No, I'm just too lazy to open my eyes." Ryou answered.

"Well the sign says 30 minutes waiting time until we get to junction two." Yugi said trying to keep the peace in the car.

"Oh, well that's not too bad."

"But we don't need to get off at junction two, we need to get off at junction eight."

"Oh fab." Ryou said feigning enthusiasm.

For the next four hours, the gang sat in absolute gridlock.

"When will this day fucking end!" Bakura shouted as the battery from his Gameboy finally ran out.

"Shut up tomb robber, some of us are trying to sleep." Yami muttered as he opened an eye blearily.

"Make me pharaoh."

"I cant be bothered, just stay quiet!"

"You're not pharaoh now, you cant tell me what to do!" Bakura snapped, he began to kick Tea's chair.

"Bakura stop it!"

"Make me!"

"Bakura, don't make me come back there!" Ryou snapped sitting up and turning round in his seat to look at the tomb robber. Bakura stopped reluctantly and sunk low in his seat crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, I think its time for a rest, we're getting off at the next service stop!" Duke snapped irritated by the constant petty arguments he'd had to endure from the other teenagers for the last couple of hours. When they reached the turn off, Duke turned the wheel a little more forcefully than he meant to, Bakura, Tea and Yugi all hit the windows on the right side of the car.

"Duke you fuck wit what are trying to do to us?" Yugi snapped rubbing the side of his head which hit the window. Duke slammed the breaks on in the service stations car park and everyone piled out, tired of being cooped up together for such a long time. "let's split up for a bit, have a look around the service station and stuff, we need our breaks from each other sometimes, and today really wasn't the best day to go travelling." Everyone agreed and Yugi quickly paired them all up depending on what everyone wanted to do. Tea and Duke went into the café to get something to eat before Tea had a metabolical meltdown from her lack of the five basic food groups, Joey ended up following because it had something to do with food. Yugi, Ryou and Tristan went to check out the arcade and Bakura was made to stay in the car with a sleeping Yami, which, to say the least, he wasn't too thrilled about, but he agreed as he was too lazy to climb over the seats again to get out of the car.

"I'm bored." Bakura said to himself after five minutes. He began to root around in the pockets on the side of the door and found some old sweet wrappers, some tissues, used probably, and a thick black marker pen. He was about to put the pen back when an idea struck him, he looked to his right and smirked. "Yami?" he whispered and nudged him in the side gently. Yami made no movement. "Yami?" he repeated a bit louder, still no movement. "YAMI!" he shouted. Yami just turned over towards Bakura and muttered something about peanuts. Bakura smirked again. He took the cap off of the marker pen and placed the tip to Yami's tanned skin.

"GO YUGI!" Tristan and Ryou shouted as the smaller teenager reached the top spot on the leader board after forty-three tries.

"Finally, I thought I was going to lose again." Yugi said happily as he jumped down from the stool in front of the busta-bubble arcade machine.

"Let's go find the others; we really should be getting back to the car, thinking about it I don't think it was a good idea leaving Yami and Bakura alone together," Tristan stopped, "you know alone…Yami alone with the deranged psychopath…no-one to hear Yami's screams." The teenagers stopped in their tracks, "In fact I think we should go straight to the car!"

They ran towards the automatic doors and ran across the now dark parking lot. Yugi reached the car first and looked into the back window. Bakura had fallen asleep with his face tilted towards the window which Yugi was looking in, Yami had his face tilted the other way.

"They're fine," Yugi panted, "Let's go back and find the others, we should all get back together and sleep in the car until tomorrow morning, Duke would be too tired to drive again, and since none of us know how to drive…" Yugi trailed off trying to catch his breath.

"Well, Bakura has his provisional, but I don't think we should trust him behind the wheel of a car, let's face it, that's just suicide!" Ryou panted leaning forward on his knees. The teens headed back inside and did just what they had planned. They all regrouped and quietly climbed back inside the car to go to sleep until the following morning.

* * *

Okay, how was that, any good? Let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

This is a repost! I hope its better this time, thoughI dont thinkI changed anything in this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing so screw! (I really like the word screw)

I need a Vacation

Chapter 2- run amok!

* * *

Bakura began to fidget and opened his eyes with a frustrated sigh. He really needed to pee. He lifted his head up and looked around the car seeing his sleeping friends. He looked to his right and smirked as the human doodle Yami sighed in his sleep. 

"That seahorse stole my banana!" Joey suddenly muttered in his sleep and Bakura stifled a snort. He really, really needed to pee. He leant forward and looked over the back of the seats to see if anyone in the car was awake or stirring. Nobody was so he decided to improvise.

"Hey, Yami" he nudged the former pharaoh in the side and remembered that didn't work earlier. He held Yami's nose until he snorted and woke up with a start.

"Bakura you faggot what are you doing! Euch!" he almost retched at the nasty taste that was in his mouth.

"Pharaoh shush you'll wake everyone up, listen I need to pee, come with me?" Yami looked at him incredulously.

"You expect me to come with you after you wake me up by nearly suffocating me?"

"Yeah, so will you?"

"Why can't you go on your own, you're a big boy aren't you?"

"Pharaoh what are you implying?"

"No you can wear my bra, I don't mind at all."

Both Yami and Bakura looked at Joey and had to stuff their fists in their mouths to stop them laughing so loudly everybody woke up.

"You wont leave me alone until I come with you will you?" Yami asked when he had calmed down.

"Nope, not a shot."

Yami sighed, "Fine."

Bakura began to plan his route over the seat in front of him, around Tea and to the door. He had just carefully placed one leg over the back of the seat and in between Tea and Ryou when he heard Yami whisper his name. "What are you doing?" Yami was standing holding the boot open looking at Bakura confusedly.

"What, how did you get out there?"

"I used the handle inside the boot to open the door and climb out." Yami answered as though he was trying to explain rocket science to a baby.

"I didn't know there was a handle inside the boot!"

"Sure, otherwise they wouldn't allow seats in the boot."

"Shut up smartass." Bakura snapped as he joined Yami in the cold night air. They headed towards the service station, Bakura doing a little dance as they walked.

"You freak, what are you doing?"

"I am that desperate for a pee." Yami shook his head but couldn't hide the smile on his face. Bakura did look funny.

They wandered through the almost deserted service station until they passed the arcade where something caught Yami's eye. A screen was flashing top scores and Yugi's name was all over it.

"Ha! We'll see!" he rushed over to it and began putting in all the lose change he could find in his pockets. Bakura rolled his eyes and carried on to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later to see Yami having already topped Yugi's scores.

"They didn't name you the king of games for nothing did they?"

"Absolutely not." Yami seemed very pleased with himself. They headed towards the automatic doors when Bakura began to pat all of his pockets. "What's up?"

"I think I've lost my wallet." Yami rolled his eyes, not taking in the black smudges on Bakura's hands.

"I'll go check the bathroom." He said and ran back the way they came. He walked into the cold bathroom(1) and spotted Bakura's wallet on the floor straight away. "Stupid idiot, always wearing his trousers too low, stupid skater-type-punk-thing." His voice echoed off the walls around him and he cringed inwardly at the fact that he had been talking aloud to himself.

He glanced at himself in the mirror as he left the bathroom before double taking. He stared at his reflection with his mouth hanging open for a moment, taking in his blacked out nose and the whiskers spreading across his cheeks. He stared in disbelief at the words scrawled across his forehead, 'LOSER PHARAOH'. He stuck out his tongue and noticed black splodges on his tongue, now he knew what that awful taste was, Bakura had tried to black out some of Yami's teeth with a marker and doodled on the rest of his face!

"TOMB-ROBBER!"

He launched himself out of the bathroom and sprinted towards Bakura, whose smirk slid of his face as he saw the rage on Yami's face.

"AARRGH! STUPID PHARAOH, CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!" he also sprinted off with Yami in close pursuit.

"I'LL FUCKING GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"NOT LIKELY, YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!"

Bakura put on an extra burst of speed and began to pull away from Yami. Although he hated to admit it, Bakura was faster that he was. As the tomb-robber passed a bin, he pulled it over behind him and laughed as he heard Yami trip on some of the rubbish. Yami sprinted as fast as he could to try and catch up with the person he wanted to murder most at present but he was a good couple of meters behind. Bakura whirled around a corner up ahead and disappeared from Yami's sight temporarily until he turned the corner himself. Bakura was gaining more speed and pulling further ahead.

"DAMN YOU TOMB-ROBBER!"

"GO FUCK A MUMMY PHARAOH!"

Yami growled as he heard Bakura's maniacal laughter. Bakura was enjoying this!

The tomb-robber disappeared behind another corner and Yami slowed slightly as he realised where the tomb-robber had entered. The cafeteria. There were loads of placed he could hide from Yami. He jogged around the corner and stood just a few yards inside the cafeteria entrance, it was completely empty. A sudden movement behind him caught his attention, and a crushing blow to the skull knocked him to his knees. He braced his palms to the floor and fell to the side so that he was sitting on the floor and he turned slowly to see the albino tomb-robber he'd been chasing standing over him with a dark wood tray raised above his head. A sudden swell of dizziness overtook him and he fell to the floor on his back hearing the words of the person he hated so much at that moment.

"Oops, sorry pharaoh." Then all went black for Yami.

* * *

(1)Does anyone else notice that, if you go into a bathroom at a service station they're always cold, I find em really creepy at night too, not just the bathrooms but the whole place since there isn't anyone there. 

Like I said, if you like then please review, it would be nice to hear from you. But if you didn't then…I don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Woah, so there is brain activity after all!

**Disclaimer:** nope, nothing here.

Chapter 3-the beach house

* * *

Yami groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He noticed a dull throb at the back of his head.

"Morning Yami, you've been asleep a long time." Yugi's cheerful voice called from the front of the car. Yami grumbled in reply and pulled back from where his head had been leaning against the window. He squinted at the sunlight now flooding the car.

"What time is it?" he asked wearily.

"Nine fifteen, we should be at the beach house in just under an hour now."

Yami rubbed his head. Why did it hurt so much? The memory came back to him and he glanced sharply at Bakura who was staring at the roof of the car determinedly. "Bakura." He growled.

"Yes pharaoh?" he asked innocently.

"You are gonna get it when we get out of this car."

"Whatever for pharaoh?"

"You know what for." Bakura just smirked and went to looking out of the window.

Duke finally stopped the car an hour later on a long gravel driveway. "This is the place." He said turning off the engine.

"Erm, _where's_ the place?" Joey asked looking out of the windows seeing nothing but the driveway leading up to what looked like a miniature wood on top of a hill on his right and the beach on his left.

"Right up there." Duke said pointing to the top of the hill.

"Great, so we have a mile walk up this hill?" Tea moaned as the all got out of the car.

"Bear in mind this was the only place we could get Tea." Yugi said poking her in the side. The gang grabbed their bags out of the tiny boot and started to trudge up the hill, Yugi knew what he was saying when he said to pack light. Single file, they picked their way through the trees that surrounded the beach house, the path being old and worn, almost invisible and extremely hard to follow. Finally after a good few minutes, gasps were heard from Tea and Ryou at the front of the line as they got the first look at their accommodation.

Ryou was the first to speak, "It's not old, it's…it's-"

"It's fucking ancient!" Bakura shouted.

"In case you haven't noticed Bakura, so are you." Yami said coming to a stop beside the former tomb-robber but looking up at the building with the same look of distaste.

"We're really going to stay here?" Joey asked glancing at Yugi.

"We don't really have a choice, there's no-where else to stay at such short notice and I really don't want to sit through another two days worth of traffic, do you?"

He said pointedly. He walked up to the front door and slid the key in the lock. He then pulled the door open and took a cautious step inside. "Hey, it's not that bad, just really, _really_ dusty." He walked fully inside the entrance hall and looked about himself. Two doorways lead off to his left and a staircase was situated on his right and right in front of him was a set of oak double doors. "Let's split it up and check it out."

"Okie dokie Freddie, You go that way with Daphne and Me and Scooby here will go this way!" Bakura said sarcastically motioning to Yami when he said Scooby.

"Hey! No more cartoons for you!"

"Well no more Scooby snacks for you!" (1)

Duke Tea and Joey went to check out the kitchen and living room, Yugi Ryou and Tristan went outside to the garden through the oak doors, leaving Yami and Bakura to check out the upstairs.

"Wow, this would be a really cool kitchen if it wasn't coated in grime." Duke commented blowing some dust off of the kitchen counter revealing a beautiful marble top. "This place just needs a really big clean, I bet then it wouldn't be so bad."

"Yeah, we should go and buy some cleaning supplies from that store we passed a few miles back." Tea agreed, rubbing at the dirt on the windows so she could see her friends through the kitchen window, she waved and smiled as Ryou spotted her and waved back.

"Whoa!" Duke and Tea both turned to look at Joey who was currently staring at a huge refrigerator. "Get a load of that baby!" he then rushed forward and opened the door. "There's nothing inside it!"

"Well of course there isn't, did you think it would be stocked up for us? No-ones lived here for years!" Tea said laughing as Joey pouted.

* * *

Ryou waved to Tea and then turned to his other friends. "We could cut the grass, clean out the pool and get some disposable barbeques then this would be a great place to hang out." Yugi nodded his head in agreement as Tristan went over to inspect the pool. The laughter of his friends reached his ears from inside the kitchen and they headed inside to find out what all the laughter was about.

* * *

"Why the hell do I always get stuck with you? I still haven't quite forgiven you for drawing on my face by the way." Yami huffed as he followed the tomb-robber up the stairs.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bakura said absently as he peered into an open doorway. The room was small and bare and had no furnishings. They walked up the landing and both started to open doors and inspect the rooms. They found two rooms with two single beds, two rooms with just one single bed, a room with a double bed and a completely empty room that was huge, like an upstairs ball room.

"No way, this is-"

"Humongous!" Bakura finished for him, equally impressed at the size of the room. They walked into the centre of it and took in the huge ceiling-to-floor windows, the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the would-be polished oak floor.

"You know what we should do?" Yami asked.

"No, what?"

"We should put all the mattresses in here and sleep in this room only."

"Yeah that sounds cool." Bakura agreed.

"YAMI! BAKURA! GET DOWN HERE!" Both yamis jumped when they heard Joeys voice before they obeyed. Everybody was standing in the entrance hall again when they joined them.

"We're going to the store to get some supplies." Yugi said.

"Erm okay…let us know how that turns out?" Yami said unsurely.

"No stupid, we want you to come with, we're gonna need help." So the group piled back in the car once more.

* * *

(1) My friend Mandi helped me out with that line, 'twas very funny!

Okay how was that? Please leave me a nice review


End file.
